


Next Time

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Campaign Skyacks, Illimat (Board Game)
Genre: Character Study, Crushes, Drinking, Making Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: They've talked about their age before, vaguely.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> two immortals Should In Fact make out 
> 
> not beta'd

Travis stares at Gable.  
  
There's something about them- other than the seven foot tall, very buff, very handsome and pretty at the same time of it all. He can't figure out what, though. And he feels like, with some vague deep down panic, that he should. He doesn't know why. Really, he doesn't. But something- something animal in him is drawn to them, and it's as good of an instinct to follow as any.  
  
His eyes can get lost in the space above their head.  
  
Which is markedly weird.  
  
Not unpleasant- no, he's very hard pressed to call Gable unpleasant in any way- just weird.  
  
So he does what every smart skyjack does when he needs something done, which is, namely, to get them very drunk.  
  
“Hi.” He sits down across from them in the kitchen.  
  
“Hello.” Really, very pleasant.  
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me sometime.”  
  
“Are you asking me to day drink?” They quirk a brow at him, and Travis can't help but laugh.  
  
“Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing.” He looks them over, trying to gauge a reaction. “Unless you want to drink with a coyote- which hey. Might be more fun actually.”  
  
They make a pleased noise in the back of their throat before nodding slowly.  
  
“Sure. Now, or?”  
  
“Or now.” He says and stands. “On deck?”  
  
“Lead the way.”  
  
The captain's never been one actively against day drinking on the deck, and he's definitely not going to complain now, considering. Between the two of them, they bring out six steins and considering the alcohol content they're about to start chugging, Travis thinks that might be enough, even for whatever it is that Gable might be.  
  
The first drink goes by fast- they make light conversation, commenting on weird clouds they pass and how weird their new found cohorts are. The second drink Gable knocks back like its nothing and Travis takes his slowly. Nursing it close to his chest he asks Gable where they're from.  
  
“Around. You?”  
  
“Same.” He says and tries not to frown in his drink. “Have you been to-” He clicks his tongue and snaps his fingers. Waiting. “God-” He frowns. He's fishing for an answer, maybe too obviously, but his mind slips and the name of it is gone. 

Well, it's current name anyway.  
  
“Can't say I have.” They're on their third and Travis is still only halfway through his second. “Hey.”  
  
Travis turns to look at them, trying to keep this weird newfound sadness out of his face.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“Huh?” He lifts his cup to his face for any kind of cover from a question like that. “That's a kind of a rude question, isn't it? I mean who asks a lady her age?”  
  
“You're not a lady, Travis.”  
  
“Well you don't know, I could just be very butch.”  
  
“You're not butch.”  
  
“I could just be very confused on the meaning.”  
  
“Travis-”  
  
“Well, fine, how old are you then?”  
  
“Old.” They say in a way that implies so much more then he expected.  
  
“I'm... also old. Then.” Old enough to remember so very many things wrong. Well, whatever. Memory is always the first thing to go in age. He's held on to his long enough. “I mean- you know.”  
  
“Yeah. Of Course.”  
  
“And you're-” He waves a hand and stares out into the clouds. They clear just enough that he can see the water. The hair on the back of his neck stands up, and he turns away, straight to stare at Gable. “Weird.”  
  
“You turn into animals.”  
  
“Yeah but you're weird too.”  
  
“I used to not be.” They shrug, with weight. With heavy weight. “I used to be normal for- for what I was.”  
  
“I've never been normal.” He says with an air of flippancy he might come to regret at some point. Or now. Now, like immediately right now because Gable looks at him with pity for what was supposed to be just a fun joke about his exciting youth. “Listen.” He says with a kind of exasperation that isn't proving his point at all.  
  
“I'm not judging you.” They say.  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“Really.” They knock back their third drink, and Travis watches their throat work.  
  
“Are you drunk like at all?”  
  
“Oh no. Absolutely not.” Gable shakes their head, and Travis turns his head to look back out in the ocean. That's really hot of them. He hopes they don't notice what's probably a flush on his cheeks.  
  
“Want mine?” He nudges his third glass over and Gable thanks him. Their fingers brush his for a second.  
  
“You're fun to drink with.”  
  
“If you call this having fun I am horrified to find out what a bad time looks like.”  
  
“You could just ask.”  
  
“Well, where's the fun in that?” Gable finishes his stein, and he finishes his own.  
  
“What does a fun time for you look like then?”  
  
“Usually more naked than this. Having sloppily made out with at least one other person? Ideally four. Yeah. Four's a good number.”  
  
Gable laughs. It's kind of a fantastic sound, and he allows himself a glance just as they lean down and cup his cheek to kiss him- no. No, they're definitely making out because Gable's tongue is definitely in his mouth.  
  
Of course, they're a good kisser.  
  
Travis isn't even slightly surprised.  
  
After the initial shock off- the shock of Gable actually being interested that is- wears off, he gives as good as he gets, hand reaching up around their neck and tugging them even closer. It feels good- they both taste like rubbing alcohol, but that's fine- this- touching them- being touched by them feels good.  
  
Gable apparently doesn't need to breathe which leaves him to be the one to pull away, gasping for air and staring into weird eyes. Weird, beautiful eyes.  
  
“Next time you could just ask.” They pick up their empty cups and head back inside to the kitchen.  
  
Travis brushes his clothes down and sighs slowly.  
  
Yeah, maybe next time he will.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> .[ talk at me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/).


End file.
